Vyen
Introduction Whataru is this place? How did I end up here? Where is his comfy, feathered bed? Where is the tap-tap-tapping of his students who stay way to late too practice their dancing? The four walls of Vyen's bedroom dissapear, replaced by sheer openness. There is nothing in his sights save a stream running a short distance away. After taking a moment to find the courage, he stumbles awkwardly to the stream. His legs feel unfamiliar under his body, every step a battle against momentum and gravity just to stay upright. Vyen nearly falls in face-first but is able to catch himself on his hands into the shallows. When the ripples subside, he sees an unfamiliar face in the reflection. Vyen SHRIEKS! at the top of his lungs, delivering a mighty backhand to...the air above him. He looks around frantically for the stranger, but he finds himself all alone. He turns once again to the stream and finds the same reflection staring back at him, mirroring Vyen's every move as he pokes and prods his own face. Vyen lies in the dirt and closes his eyes, waiting for his alarm clock to bring him back to his cozy bedroom in his feathered bed and out of this terrible, vivid dream. About Vyenpaka-Kapaka Vyen is, originally, a Tarutaru from the realm of Vana'diel: he's based on my character from that setting. Vyenpaka-Kapaka is his full name, following the traditional naming patterns of the Tarutaru; because most people can't be bothered to learn it, however, he sticks with Vyen whenever possible. In his original setting, Vyen is an extremely short person, not able to reach most people's waist. He also speaks with a heavy Tarutaru speech impediment -- hard 'T' sounds, for example, are usually replaced with 'taru,' and he has a penchant for adding rhyming syllables needlessly. "I don'twaru wantaru be a pie-wie!" for example. With his new body and new face in this new realm has come new habits, however. All Vyen has ever wanted to do was find a nice wife and find a nice job where he can see her every night, and not have to risk life and limb to make a living. Hoping to find a way to do just that, he took up Kreigstanz and became a Devo of its dancing styles and martial arts. He opened his own studio after making a name for himself, and was quite happy teaching -others- how to take of themselves on their adventures rather than having to practice what he preached himself. Sadly, however, Vyen has little luck with the ladies. After he spurned the advances of Casiala, he fell in love with a Mithra (catgirl) named Kara Galwind. But the relationship ended in heartbreak after Vyen managed to scare her off one night by stealing a kiss. The next day, Renaise, Kara's brother, took his sister and the two fled from the city, forced out by Renaise's shady past. Vyen was never able to apologize. After finally finding closure, he grew close to Merrith, another dancer he met battling beyond the portal in the Crystal War. But she didn't survive an ill-advised battle in Meriphataud. The pattern continued with anyone else he had more than a passing fancy with; if it wasn't her shady past or the war, it was Vyen's Chaotic Evil brother, Sushika-Yeshika, meddling in Vyen's life and going anything to make him miserable. With his romantic life morbidly depressed, and the popularity of his studio shrinking in the face of new frontiers and new adventures and new ways for people to get paid to get themselves killed, Vyen contemplated retiring and living out his days alone, until he awoke in the realm of ORCS. First Days in the Realm Vyen wandered throughout the realm at first. With no map and no way to get his bearings, he simply picked a direction and walked. He was able to deal with the monsters he encountered with relative ease -- surprisingly, he found his command of the magic of Vana'diel still worked here. A month after his arrival, Vyen found a river cutting through a forest. This would be an excellent place to set up camp for a while and rest his weary legs. He found a nice clearing by the river -- near to a beaver dam -- and did just that. He thought, at first, maybe this was his purpose for being in this realm. He -had- wanted to live out his days alone, away from anyone who might get caught in his downward spiral. One night, however, his restful sleep was shattered by crashing thunder, blinding lightning, and the scorching heat of fireballs. Two mages were tearing through the forest, slinging arcana whereever they pleased, taking whatever game couldn't outrun their vicious onslaught. Vyen fought the two mages off when they came to take his possessions, but the battle wasn't without a loss. A tree fell over onto the beaver dam, injuring the beaver and trapping him under its weight. Category:Eztal-Ajim Characters Category:Druid Characters Category:Characters